


Апокалипсис сегодня

by AntheaAteara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny Stiles, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу было плохо. Весь день. Его мутило, кружилась голова, и болели все части тела. Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что случилось позже. Что делать, если тебя стошнило на Дерека Хейла? Правильно: писать завещание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апокалипсис сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Не бойся конца света, бойся того, что будет потом»

 

Есть деньки получше и похуже. Бывают дни неплохие и удачные. Часто не особо удачные. Но этот был самым омерзительным из всех.  
  
Стайлз точно не был уверен, почему он чувствовал себя так паршиво. То ли промозглая погода окончательно доконала его, то ли не нужно было есть тот подозрительный гамбургер.  
  
В общем, состояние его и так не особо хорошее, перетекло в разряд Хочу сдохнуть. У него болел живот, болела голова, его тошнило и мутило. Но Стилински обещал помочь Скотту, а слово он своё держал.   
  
Нужно было проучить зарвавшихся альф. Скотт и Айзек могли отвечать лишь за физическую сторону плана. Хитростью из них обладал лишь Стайлз. Силы были неравные, но после того, как к ним присоединились Эллисон и Дерек, у них появился шанс.  
  
***   
  
Сражение продолжалось довольно долго. Стайлзу было уже невмоготу, и он присел невдалеке под деревом, пытаясь мысленно убедить себя, что отключаться сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
У него заложило уши. Словно сквозь толщу воды он услышал шаги. Скотт спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Отвечать сил не было.  
  
Тут его подхватили с двух сторон и куда-то повели. Оказалось к дому Дерека.   
  
\- Стилински, ты меня достал. Какого хрена ты пошёл с нами, если плохо себя чувствуешь? От тебя и в нормальные дни толку мало, что ж уж говорить про сегодня!  
  
Для убедительности Дерек как обычно схватил парня за грудки. Проблема была в расфокусированном взгляде Стайлза, и Дерек решил его слегка потрясти для верности, что б уж точно дошло, что нельзя шататься по лесу в таком состоянии. Он, как оборотень, конечно же чувствовал, что со Стайлзом что-то не то и как-то не так. Но горячность после битвы не позволила ему сосредоточиться полностью, а посему он пропустил стратегически важный момент, когда у него был шанс отстраниться.   
  
***  
  
Апокалипсис – вещь пренеприятная. Происходит в разных местах каждый раз по-разному. Где-то, может, всё начинается с молний и грома. Где-то – с пожаров или землетрясений. Где-то - с потопов. У кого-то – с годзилл. У Винчестеров по пять концов света каждый год. А вот в Бикон-Хиллс он случился вот прям сейчас. В ту секунду, когда Стайлза, совершенно себя не контролирующего, вырвало на Дерека.  
  
***   
  
Что происходило позже, он помнил плохо. Но в мозгу отпечаталось осознание того, что он наделал. У Дерека глаза выскочили из орбит. Он медленно развернулся и пошёл по направлению к дому. Шёл он медленно, словно не дыша. Будто на нём бомба, и малейшее движение его может привести к катастрофе.   
  
***   
  
Скотт, Айзек и Эллисон в ужасе наблюдали за этой сценой. Они понимали, что Стилински уже не жилец. Пошёл ли Дерек принять душ или взять бензопилу никто не решался узнавать наверняка. Поэтому снова подхватив бедного юношу, они растворились в ночи.  
  
***   
  
Скотт довёл друга до его комнаты. Затем помог тому принять душ. Уложив его в постель и укутав в одеяло, он попытался уловить запах Хейла-убийцы. Постоял у окна с четверть часа, и окончательно упокоившись, пошёл домой.  
  
***   
  
Стайлзу стало чуть легче. Температура спала, но его всё ещё знобило. Поэтому он не сразу услышал шум у окна.   
А потом словно как Человека-паука, мозг попытался предупредить об опасности, но было уже поздно.  
  
\- Я не успел написать завещание, поэтому, пожалуйста, передай кое-что моим друзьям и отцу.  
Во-первых: после моей смерти из моей комнаты разрешаю отцу сделать себе кабинет.   
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- И пусть кушает хорошо. Пусть за этим проследит миссис МакКол. Скотту Я отдаю все свои книги и комп со всем его содержимым.  
  
\- Стайлз! Хватит!  
  
\- Айзеку пусть отдадут все мои комиксы. Парень заслужил. Лидии скажи, что Я мог бы стать президентом, когда вырасту, и она упустила шанс стать первой леди.   
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
\- И пусть…  
  
\- Стайлз, да ради Бога!  
  
Дерек опустился на кровать рядом со Стилински. Тот испуганно сжался в комочек.  
  
\- Ты что же думаешь, что Я тебя убить пришёл?  
  
\- Ну да. Я… прости, Я правда не специально. Я не хотел. И мне стыдно. Я приму кару. Только, пожалуйста, так, чтобы отец мог проститься со мной в открытом гробу.  
  
Оборотень положил руку Стайлзу на лоб. Он смотрел на него пару мгновений. Стайлз уловил в его взгляде… нежность?..  
  
\- Дурак ты, Стайлз.   
  
И с этими словами Хейл прилёг на кровать рядом с парнем и приобнял его.  
  
\- Спи, давай.  
  
***   
  
Если это было постапокалиптическое будущее, Стилински-младший был согласен на апокалипсис.


End file.
